Qrow and RWBY: Drinking
by FishChipzen
Summary: Qrow goes out with the girls for a little drinking, Qrow gets drunk and his drunk self starts spewing all sorts of words. One shot from le Fish I hope you all like it!


"A toast for the men who was deserted by the past!" There was an almost barbaric, clearly unkempt burp coming from Qrow's belly following his small proclamation, one the other occupants of the table found strange or at the very least they didn't understand what the words hinted at. Though it was evident that everyone else in the room had different yet simultaneously unanimous verdict on the drunk man, he was very rude.

The cat tucked her nose under her coat, the fiery and usually boisterously loud blonde beside her had her beer to her mouth very slowly and abashedly taking modest sips of her drink, the Schnee seating to her right hurriedly found respite from Qrow's toxic words and breath with her kerchief, the little reaper . . . She wished they weren't related.

"Never mind that actually. YOU TOO GIRLS!" He chuckled languidly, another bottle down his throat "YOU MIGHT! and only MIGHT! Also be left in the past" he broke into unadulterated laughter, the meaning behind his words only known to himself.

Suddenly the man stood up and brought his hands towards the hands of Blake and Weiss, both monochromatic pair looking rightfully spooked of the sudden move from the older hunter 'eeped' "See here Ms. _Schnee_ " he spat "Your sister is doing a fight job at halting my advances on her! matter o' fact, that uptight sister of yours is treating me like HER mother!" Qrow pointed towards Ruby "Acting all ' _We make a good team Qrow'_ She doesn't even notice me"

Before anyone could even process the words coming from his mouth he turned towards the other girl whose hands he clasped "And you kitty-cat, JUST FUCK MY NIECE ALREADY!" the bumblebee pair blushed indignantly both quickly sending a furious to his face. The man smirked, between the slaps he'd get from the specialist and all those other hunter girls that he'd try to hit on - "You guys are slow" His hand already found their mid-way of their slap.

Effectively halting them, Qrow stood up turned into his corporeal state of being a crow flew over to their side of the table before promptly transforming back to his regular human self, his arms now encapsulating the the B and Y of team RWBY as he sat in-between them.

"COME ON YANG! You have both your parent's charm, strait forwardness and Libido. You'd do great atop the cat, or are you a bottom person?" The was an obvious ambiguity on his voice as he asked the question, his gasp filled with faux surprise. Of course it doesn't take much to know the incredibly dirty insinuations behind his words Weiss nearly huffed a quip but thought better of it.

Ruby looked at her uncle quizzically before turning to Weiss with the same if not more intense expression of curiosity. "Weiss what is a Libi-" "Weiss covered her mouth with a blank expression "Don't Ruby."

"Bu-"

"Don't. Ask. What. You. Don't. Want. To. Know." The red reaper looked reluctant to let the topic go but her partner's deathly stare and no-none-sense attitude caused that inquisitive flame in Ruby to fade along with Weiss' increasingly weakening glare. Ruby meekly nodded "Ok . . . " and with that Weiss gave an approving nod to her partner, satisfied that she wouldn't be the one to give her ' _that'_ talk but then again why wasn't she given that talk yet?

"And you, kitty-cat, not meaning to be racists or anything but don't you have periods in a year where you just go fuck like rabbits? No offence to any rabbits in the room." There wasn't, but Qrow's drunken spurs apparently called for the small excuse. The man was practically within kiss range of Blake making her flush red in embarrassment and the extreme stinging smell of booze was also killing her nose was not helping with her too, her nose and face scrounging up in disgust.

"No s-sir that's a myth" There was a thoughtful hum from the older man before he was shoved away by the Cat and her girlfriend both eager to get away from the drunk crow. But his experience, strength and reputation are all true and are all magnanimously large, among other things. "Oh~ sorry, sorry, little kitty."

He lifted his arms from the couple grabbing another bottle of beer and promptly drinking it down as if its water. "Still you two should totally get it on. Here just in case" He slipped them two bank notes both a glamorous amount of Lien, given just like that. "Don't bother giving me back the excess money; don't worry I got that from killing Grimm not . . . know what, you don't need to know that other thing" Qrow won't claim to be the best of uncles or the best of persons. He knows his morals are at least in the right place . . . he thinks. Well it doesn't matter now it was time to drink and get lost in his thought, wallowing in the satisfaction that drinking could give.

It was easier this way . . . definitely.

"I'm sorry girls."

The four didn't understand completely but nodded none the less "Forgiven" everyone of them replied with their own personal touch but everyone gave him a pitiful look that didn't go unnoticed by the old Crow "Heh. Funny . . . thank you"

He passed out.

* * *

 _ **~Fish**_

 _So I don't know what the point of this was but I was going for something else, I suppose, and this is what came out. Alone there Isn't much to the scene, like telling the story by starting in the middle and ending there at the same time, bad story telling I know. But It'll go up anyways, because I can! Any who calendar update! MARCH! there will be activity from me as in me starting to write all my new chapters for Snowy Plains and other things (Might happen earlier) APRIL! I will be posting will resume at regular pace with Snowy Plains and (Possibly) another FF that I'll be posting._

 _Other things:_

 _I heard Arieko_ _retired, for me, it was a lost in our community. I really liked his/her work (I'm pretty sure if I take a moment to ask him or look at his profile I'll know what his/her gender is) so really it was a huge shame for me lol. But I chill in Arieko's Discord so really I suppose I got a step up by being able to talk to Arieko :) which is nice and I'm now looking forward to his original work (where ever Arieko is going to post it)_

 _Any ways that's all for me Ba bye! see you in Snowy Plains or my other works~!_


End file.
